


Safe Word: Cobra Kai

by Zerrah



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Bondage, Dungeon, Karate, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrah/pseuds/Zerrah
Summary: In a bout of overprotectiveness, Daniel follows Sam to an unconventional club, and gets more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 20
Kudos: 74





	Safe Word: Cobra Kai

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was craving kinky Daniel/Johnny stories. This turned out surprisingly tame though.
> 
> Also, for anyone who has lots of experience with BDSM clubs or the scene, I ask that you suspend disbelief here. 
> 
> Seems like the ideal time to post this after the CK season 3 trailer finally released! I can't wait!! :D

Black leather, dimmed lights, spiked collars. Like stepping into a rock concert from his teens, with far less hairspray and tapered pants. They milled around him, a fake mist drifting across the violet and yellow floodlights, about fifty or so bodies grinding together in a compact space. The base thrummed in Daniel’s ears; the male vocalist sounded like he was whining, and it was impossible to make out the words. 

A middle aged woman in heels and an ill-sized corset wandered by Daniel, a leash wrapped around her hand, stretched out to the collar of a man on all fours. Daniel stared before he caught himself, resisting the urge to shake his head in disbelief. If a grown man wanted to be led around like a dog, that was none of his business. He was there for only one reason. 

A buff guy in the corner wearing a trenchcoat caught his eye. Was that a security guard for the dungeon? Trying to tamper down relief, Daniel shouldered his way through the crowd until he reached him. He leaned close, hoping to be overheard over the loud, whiny music. 

“Do you know a girl named Samantha around here?” Daniel held up a hand to his chest. “About this tall. Chestnut brown, wavy hair. Beautiful, looks underage.” He emphasized the last part. Best to at least plant the idea in this guy’s head if he was an employee. 

The man shot him an unpleasant smile. “No.”

Daniel sighed. “Well, do you know where she would—”

“No.”

He bristled. “I’m just trying to find my daughter. If you can’t help me, who can?”

The blonde’s features didn’t soften, but he gestured to a doorway by the stage. “There are a few empty rooms in the back. For private entertainment. If you don’t see her here.”

Daniel’s stomach dropped. “Alright, thanks.” He immediately jostled his way to that back hallway, trying to repress the images that flooded his mind at the thought of Sam alone in a room with one of these freaks. Thank God he came.

A purple light on one end of the hallway, blue on the other. Three doors on the far side. Should he knock?

Daniel decided to peak in the first room. A person, Daniel couldn’t tell if it was a man or woman, was stretched out on a weird, circular device, facing away from the door. Their wrists were tied above them, legs wide, like a starfish hanging in the air. A guy with a hairy chest and a--surprise, surprise--black outfit, struck down a whip to the exposed back with a sharp crack. 

Daniel immediately closed it, feeling the blood pound through his veins. “Not that one,” he muttered to himself.

He tried the second door, and immediately shut it in horror. There were _situations_ happening that should not be feasible with the human anatomy. How could an arm fit up that high?! 

Opening the third door flooded him with relief, but also caused the hair on the back of his neck and arms to stand on ends. His mouth fell open. There was Samantha in the center of an elevated circle that was about twenty feet wide. There was a black (of course) blindfold over her eyes, and her hands were tied together above her head on the same device he saw in the first room. 

“Sam!” He immediately came up to her, ignoring the two men on either side. At least she had clothes on. “What the hell are you doing here?!”

“Dad?” The disbelief was apparent in her voice.

When one of the douchey guys standing next to Sam tried to block him, Daniel pushed him away without a second thought, sending him flying. Daniel fumbled with the cuffs around her wrists until she was free. She tugged off the blindfold.

“Oh my God, it really is you.” Her lips, painted with black lipstick, pulled down in a grimace, which Daniel recognized in his daughter as mortification. He tried not to stare at her outfit. The overdone mascara looked familiar, but her stomach was exposed, and she was wearing a skirt that was way too short. He had the urge to cover her up, and absently wondered if the security guard would lend him his trenchcoat. 

“I can’t believe you would let strangers tie you up! This is incredibly dangerous,” he said, trying his best to sound concerned, but his voice still came out harsh, even angry. 

“Dad, what are you _doing_ here?!” she cried. “How did you even know I was here? Were you _following_ me again?!”

Daniel scoffed. “Of course not.” He had, of course. “One of your friends tipped me off.” Which was a lie. “I have a right to be concerned, Sam. What are you even doing with this crowd, anyway?! How do you think your mother would react?”

“Mom _knows._ ” Daniel stared in shock. “I don’t feel the need to keep anything from her because she’s not going to freak out just for...exploring.” Sam rolled her eyes and looked away, crossing her arms across her chest. The ‘unlike you’ was unspoken. 

“Exploring?!” he snorted. The two men that were on the platform had wandered to the exit, but Daniel ignored them. “Reading books and articles is exploring. Maybe some light bondage in the bedroom with your partner.” Sam’s eyes widened at that, but Daniel soldiered on, not wanting to explain that one to his daughter. “Maybe even…” he hesitated, not liking the idea, but then admitting, “maybe even coming to a club like this with a friend or two who you trust. Who can protect you.”

Sam glared at him, motioning in the direction of the door, where the two young men had undoubtedly exited. “Those _were_ my friends!”

Daniel shook his head and grimaced. “ _Female_ friends. Ones who aren’t going to, you know...take advantage.” He didn’t trust any male ‘friends’ who thought it was a good idea to take Sam to a BDSM dungeon.

Sam’s hands formed fists and she squeezed her eyes shut. He could see the tendons in her arm, and he half expected her to punch the air. Instead, she whispered, “I can’t wait to move out.”

Daniel paused, the skin prickling on the back of his neck. “Well, that makes sense when you go off to college, but for now you should—” 

“I want to move in with Mom.”

His insides froze, the air involuntarily forced out of his lungs. “Sam…”

“She was right!” Her mascara was smudged. Was she crying?! “You’re never going to give me space for as long as I live with you! Even though I finally turned eighteen and am an _adult_.”

“She didn’t…” Did she? Daniel knew that Amanda had been bitter when she initiated their divorce shortly after he had failed her ‘no more karate!’ clause to their marriage, but he didn’t realize she was feeding their children these lines. “Sam, please…”

She stormed off. It took a moment too long for Daniel to react--he was still stunned by the revelation that not only Sam might decide to move in with Amanda and Anthony permanently, but also that his ex-wife was talking shit about him--and he finally spun around, jumped off the platform, and ran out the door. 

“Sa--oof!”

He ran into a firm chest right as he rounded the door into the hallway, bouncing back into the doorframe. The impact shook him, rearranging his insides for a few seconds. 

“Watch it, LaRusso.”

Daniel blinked in shock as he registered what--no, who--he had literally run into. There was Johnny Lawrence, dressed all in black, his sleeveless shirt showing off muscular arms that were crossed over his chest. The purple light in the hallway tinted his skin and blonde hair. Johnny looked down at him with a small smile that came across as annoyingly condescending. Typical, but in a very atypical setting. Music spilled into the hallway, thankfully muted enough that he could hear without leaning close to his old nemesis.

“Are you wearing…” Daniel snorted in disbelief, tried not to laugh. “Leather pants?”

“Yeah, I am,” he nodded. “So what?”

“I just…” Daniel shook his head. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Johnny’s smirk grew, and Daniel immediately didn’t like it. “What does it look like?” 

“I just, wow.” Daniel ran a hand through his hair, his eyebrows inching closer to his hairline. “I didn’t know you were into this kind of thing.” 

“Well, I’ve learned a lot about myself in the last year or two. Since losing the dojo.” 

“Apparently.” Daniel nodded, but it was mostly a rote response. Besides the black leather, Johnny’s outfit looked pretty much the same. It was Daniel, in his pressed white shirt tucked into dry cleaned business pants, who was out of place here. He cleared his throat.

“If you’ll excuse me.” He started marching forward, but Daniel blocked his way. “What the hell?”

“She’s long gone, LaRusso,” Johnny said firmly. “And I think she wanted space. From what I heard.”

“So you were listening to my conversation?” Daniel raised an eyebrow, but casually took a step back. In this place where he felt completely out of his depth, he didn’t want Johnny too close. 

Johnny laughed. “Anyone who wasn’t deaf within fifty feet could hear you two.” 

Daniel snorted and peered over his shoulder, strategizing his exit.

“She sounded like a bratty sub. Definitely takes after you.”

Daniel blinked a few times, genuinely taken aback by the flippant comment. “ _Excuse_ me? Is that supposed to be some kind of sick joke to you?”

A quick jerk of his head, and Johnny’s eyes warmed with humor, which caused Daniel’s skin to prickle with nerves. More so than just finding his highschool bully in this kind of club, or a joke made in terrible taste. “Nah, I’m serious.”

“You think I’m a…we’re...” Daniel couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence.

“Submissive. Yes. Although considering she let some guys tie her up, I think she knows it. You, on the other hand…”

Daniel narrowed his eyes, but something about what Johnny said, the casual way he said it...his stomach did a little flip, and he felt uncertain. “Oh, yeah? And how do you know this about me?”

A hand came up and Daniel flinched, but Johnny just braced himself against the doorframe about a foot above Daniel’s right shoulder. He leaned in, his warm breath laced with mint. 

“Well, the bratty part is obvious.” Daniel glared at the other man, who didn’t rise to the bait. “You like to fight. You rebel. You overreact. But secretly you want to be overtaken. Punished. Maybe even tied up.” 

Daniel didn’t like how those clear blue eyes were gazing into his own, unwavering, as if his old rival could see into depths that Daniel didn’t even want to know about. But he couldn’t back down or show signs of weakness. Not with this kind of accusation. 

He inched forward until their noses were almost touching. “You’re full of shit, Johnny.”

“Oh, yeah?” His eyes flickered down for a heartbeat before looking back up. “Want me to prove it?”

He almost told Johnny off, but a part of him, a tiny part, was intrigued. Johnny Lawrence, hanging out at a BDSM club, into kinky shit and somehow believed he could prove that Daniel enjoyed it, too? Yes, he had fooled around with handcuffs when he was still married to Amanda, but this was completely different. 

“And how are you going to do that?” he finally asked.

Johnny’s lip curled up, and he seemed to sway closer. Daniel tensed, preparing to push the other man away if he tried to kiss him. 

“You’re gonna let me try a few things with you. What’s your safeword?”

Daniel laughed. This situation was ridiculous. But Johnny didn’t laugh with him. 

“What about, ‘Cobra Kai’?” Johnny pressed. 

“Very original.” Daniel shook his head again. He felt swept up in the moment, like his thoughts were a tangled mess. “Why should I even go along with this?”

Johnny paused, licked his lips. “We’ll spar. Whoever loses each round has to agree to a small task. Could be something as simple as answering a question. Whoever wins the match in the end gets to tie the loser up. Best two out of three.”

Daniel stared at Johnny in disbelief. “How is that supposed to be appealing to me?” Then an idea took shape, and Daniel mulled it over. “And...say I win a round, and then ask you to do something for me down the line. After tonight. Would you agree?”

Johnny nodded slowly. “Yeah. I would.”

“And what if…” he stumbled on the words, the idea of tying Johnny up, or being tied up, tripping him up. “What if I decide I don’t like being tied up?”

“Then use your safe word, and it ends.”

The air felt charged. Johnny was still in his face, crowding him up against the door, but hadn’t moved a muscle. The moment felt more intense than anything he had shared with Amanda in a long time. But this was animosity, right? He wasn’t really attracted to Johnny Lawrence. 

Besides, he could get something out of this. 

“All right. I beat you once, I’ll do it again.”

Again, that smile. As if Johnny knew he had already won. “That’s the spirit. Let's pull our punches, okay? I don’t want either of us in the hospital. This is just for fun.” 

“Fun.” Daniel snorted, but felt tension drain away when Johnny finally got out of his space and walked with purpose onto the platform. He swung around when he reached the center, fists clutching his black belt like he would his gi belt, and looked at Daniel expectantly. Daniel shut the door and followed, his stomach churning with what he realized was building excitement. 

“It can be. I don’t want you hobbling out of here with another damaged knee.” Legs bent, one leg back and one elbow pulled. Daniel followed suit, getting into a ready stance. 

“Speak for yourself, Johnny.” When Daniel shifted left, Johnny did, too. They stared each other down on opposite sides of the platform, the metallic bars in the middle only a slight distraction. 

Johnny charged first, of course, with two punches (no contact) to the face, that Daniel easily sidestepped. When he went for a third, Daniel blocked it and jabbed an elbow to his stomach. He might have used a little too much power considering Johnny’s ‘pull our punches’ rule, but Johnny barely grunted. His abs were sculpted and rock hard. 

Stepping back, Daniel waited for Johnny’s next attack. “Not bad. You’re still in shape. Has its benefits, I’m sure.”

Johnny’s eyes were cool and laser-focused, causing Daniel a tiny shiver. “It does. Mostly for scoring hot babes.” 

“Then why don’t you go after them?”

“What?”

“Hot babes. Why pressure a middle aged man into playing some kind of weird game with you?”

“‘Weird game,’” Johnny chuckled. “Well, you’re not just any middle aged man.”

“Oh yeah?” Daniel didn’t want to admit it, but his hands were clammy and hot. He wished he could take off his white collar shirt, but suspected Johnny would like that. Despite his discomfort, the conversation had him hooked. “What am I to you then?”

Johnny didn’t answer, faking an uppercut and then doing a flying kick to the face, which Daniel blocked. He stumbled back though, and Johnny swept his legs, pinning him to the ground with knee to the chest.

Daniel let out a breath. “This position would get you disqualified.”

“Just wanted to prove that I won this round. Let’s make this one easy. I ask you a question, you answer truthfully.”

“Sure,” Daniel replied smoothly, the safeword on the tip of his tongue. 

“Do you...you know, are you…” Johnny huffed, seemingly frustrated. 

“...am I what?” 

“Do you ever pitch for the other team?”

“Oh...am I _gay_?”

Johnny’s expression brightened with relief. “Yeah.”

“No.”

Nothing was visually apparent, but through the pressure on his chest, Daniel felt Johnny stiffen. He watched the taller man’s throat work.

“But…” he admitted reluctantly, “I may be...I mean, I’m pretty sure I’m bisexual.” 

“Oh?” 

“I usually prefer women. But there were a couple of times where things went kind of far with a male friend here or there…” A memory involuntarily surfaced, shoulder to shoulder on his friend’s bed, jacking off to a girly magazine and trying not to stare at his friend’s generous endowment. Convincing himself that looking, and the sliver of excitement that came with it, wasn’t gay at all.

Johnny raised an eyebrow. “Go on.”

“Go on, nothing. I answered your question.”

His rival nodded. “Yeah, you did.” He shifted back and jumped to his feet, then held out a hand to help Daniel up, too. Daniel took it. 

They sparred again. Daniel was on edge this time, determined to win the next round. After trading a few kicks and punches, Daniel had Johnny in a headlock and dropped to his knees. Johnny’s legs flailed out for a few seconds and then stopped, probably when he realized the futility of breaking the hold. 

“My turn,” Daniel said. “I want you to text me any time you see Sam come back to this place. Immediately.”

“Wow, LaRusso.” Johnny’s voice was strained, his hands tugging at Daniel’s arm for more space to breathe. “You want me to keep tabs on your daughter so you can stalk her? Do you think that’s setting a good example for her?” 

Daniel sneered. “What would you know about setting a good example for your kid?” He knew Robby was in juvie. 

Blue eyes flickered up and caught his glare. “I’m just saying that you should give her space. You don’t want her to start accepting this kind of behavior from any guy she ends up dating. Especially in this scene.”

“This is different. I’m her father.” He gave Johnny’s neck a little squeeze.

Johnny coughed. “I get it.” He tapped Daniel’s arm, and he released him. “You’ll have to give me your number.”

“Fine.” 

Daniel clenched his fists, not wanting to show how much Johnny’s comment upset him. Amanda had complained that he was too overprotective of Sam, but he had never thought it might lead to a possessive or controlling relationship. The thought unsettled him.

“Last round, LaRusso.” Johnny gave him that all too familiar smile, and then it hit Daniel why it irked him. The smirk reminded him of all those years ago, when Daniel had stepped into the Cobra Kai dojo for the first time, unknowingly entering Johnny’s turf. That overconfident, triumphant expression.

He had to win.

But how would that even unfold if he did win? Would Daniel tie him up and then leave him there for a while just to sweat? Drink Coors Banquet in front of his face and refuse to share? Daniel laughed, and Johnny gave him an odd look.

This round lasted the longest. They both tried their best, and pulling their punches meant neither went down easily. In the end, Daniel tried a roundhouse kick to the head, which Johnny caught midair, elbowed his thigh, and dropped them to the ground.

They scrambled on the ground for a minute, until Johnny shifted his body weight onto Daniel’s back, holding him in a loose headlock. Daniel felt the smooth, cool floor against his cheek, Johnny’s hot arm across his neck. Shock over being defeated mingled with the shame of being held defenseless to the ground.

Daniel felt a warm breath against his ear. “I win, LaRusso,” Johnny said softly. 

He swallowed thickly. “All right. So you finally get to tie me up.”

“Yes.” And Daniel was grateful he didn’t gloat or say something obnoxious. “Do you remember your safe word?”

His skin felt clammy and uncomfortably tight. “Yeah, I remember.”

“Great.” The other man tapped his shoulder and shifted away. “Up.”

Daniel dragged himself to his feet, not quite meeting Johnny’s eyes. He couldn’t believe this was happening, or that he agreed to this to begin with. “Where do you want me?”

Johnny smiled knowingly, and Danny inwardly cursed himself. That hadn’t sounded right. “Go over to the ring.”

Daniel stepped up to it and turned toward Johnny, waiting for direction. His heart was thrumming in his ears. Johnny bound each hand at the 10 and 2 o’clock positions. He tightened the straps around Daniel’s wrists. Instead of binding his legs, Johnny used a rope across the center, strapping Daniel’s waist in place so he couldn’t move his hips an inch. 

“Beautiful,” Johnny said, nodding. “That looks great.”

Daniel maintained a sarcastic smile, but the situation still made him uncomfortable. “So what are you going to do now? Hit me?”

“I already had a chance to hit you. Remember?”

“Oh, right.” Daniel rolled his eyes. 

Johnny strode right up to him, grabbed his hair, and kissed him. Shocked, Daniel’s lips parted easily, allowing Johnny’s tongue to invade his mouth. The kiss was warm, brutal, passionate. And over in less than a minute, leaving Daniel gasping for breath.

Johnny observed him carefully. _Probably waiting for me to use the safeword,_ Daniel realized in a daze. 

“What…” he faltered, confused. “What the hell was that?!” He jerked on his handcuffs, but they wouldn’t budge. 

“That was a kiss,” Johnny replied without breaking eye contact. 

Daniel wanted to say something snide, but the words died in his throat. Johnny slowly circled him, and Daniel’s eyes followed him until he was out of sight, directly behind him. His hands clenched into fists, his body filled with tension. Why was he even reacting this way? All he had to do was speak the words, ‘Cobra Kai,’ once, and this would end.

The bindings around his wrists and waist felt almost too tight, and he realized why he didn’t force Johnny to stop. Daniel wasn’t accustomed to losing control. In fact, he dreaded it, and ever since he had defeated his bullies from decades ago, did everything in his power to keep it. 

On the other hand, the buildup of anticipation, not really knowing what Johnny planned to do with him...shivers spread up across his skin, and he started to get hard in his pants. He silently prayed in gratitude that Johnny couldn’t see. 

Why was this different?

Fingers ghosted along his neck and grasped his throat. Compressed slightly. “Think you can handle this, LaRusso?”

Daniel swallowed thickly and refused to reply. Johnny chuckled. 

“Danel LaRusso, speechless? I’m flattered.” Johnny’s touch trailed...was that _seductively?!_...down to the hollow of his throat, and lingered there. Daniel felt his heartbeat through that light touch of fingertips. Another hand moved along his ribs, fingers splayed through the buttons of his top. 

“Is this what you wanted then?” Daniel winced at the sound of his own voice, which was low and husky. He wasn’t sharing a sultry moment with his ex-wife, this was a weird encounter at a BDSM club with his on-again, off-again enemy. He tried to regain control of his vocal cords, and felt proud when the next words came out steady. “Did you just want to feel me up?”

Johnny sighed. “I guess I spoke too soon.” Instead of answering, he stepped in, pulling Daniel close to his firm chest. The heat soaked through Daniel’s thin top. Daniel felt himself melt a little under the sensation, tension in his back involuntarily releasing. When one hand grasped his cheek, he leaned into the palm. He hadn’t touched anyone in an intimate sense since the divorce two years before. Extracting reluctantly hugs from Sam didn’t count.

His reaction wasn’t because it was Johnny Lawrence. He was just touch deprived. 

Johnny’s hands continued to explore his form, along his ribs, down the curve of his low back, over his hips. He repressed a whimper when Johnny skimmed fingers along the hem of his pants. Johnny hummed in his ear, throat raspy. Daniel’s cock filled even more in response. He couldn’t stop it. 

“I deserve to know, Johnny,” he said, attempting to bring some normalcy into an insane situation. “Have you always had a crush on me or something?”

Johnny stilled. Daniel let out a breath, relief swirling with an unexplainable disappointment in his gut. Pushing Johnny away should be a good thing. 

Relief was eclipsed by dread as the warmth on his back withdrew, and boots circled him again. 

Cool blue eyes stared deeply into his own. ThIs wasn’t the face of a teenage bully though; cruel lips twisted into a smirk, narrowed eyes intent on destruction. Johnny’s handsome features now had lines of maturity and a difficult life. Daniel understood instinctively that the other man would never deliberately hurt him. 

“You always got under my skin. I wouldn’t call that a ‘crush.’ But I thought about you a lot, and for a long time. You pissed me off, I resented you, but at the same time…” A hand came up, caressing Daniel’s cheek again. Slowly, as if Daniel were a spooked animal, he pressed his thumb against Daniel’s lower lip, dragging along soft skin. 

_I thought about you a lot, and for a long time._ That admission of vulnerability from someone like Johnny did something to him. When Johnny pressed his thumb past his lips, Daniel let him. The pad pushed down on his tongue. He didn’t dare trace his tongue over the calloused skin, even though he was tempted. The digit pulled back, scraping along his bottom teeth. All the while, Johnny held him with that steady gaze. 

“Good.” Johnny nodded. “Very good.”

Daniel scowled, which Johnny ignored. 

One hand settled at the curve of his neck, and Johnny leaned closer, slowly, his eyes half-lidded. Daniel’s eyes slid shut as Johnny pressed their lips together. The kiss was tender, once again taking Daniel by surprise. There was nothing tender about Johnny Lawrence, he had always assumed. Daniel sighed, breath mingling with Johnny’s. For a few seconds, he forgot that he was tied up.

That was, until he felt a hand cup the front of his pants.

Daniel jerked back, wrists tugging at the restraints. His hips were snug in place and wouldn’t move even an inch. “Jesus!” 

Johnny laughed. “Relax, LaRusso. For once, just shut up and take it. You know that all you have to say is one phrase, and this is done.” He tilted his head close to Daniel’s neck, voice husky. “This is all for you.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you’re getting nothing out of this,” he replied sarcastically, but then Johnny latched onto the side of his neck, sucking, swirling his tongue over Daniel’s pulse. His mind went blank. Warm, wet, a nip of teeth, it all went straight to his head, making him feel submerged under water. His skin tingled, a spark of desire settled in his groin. His cock strained into Johnny’s touch.

“Oh, I’m getting a lot out of this,” Johnny whispered, and the admission made Daniel’s skin burn, made him slump in the constraints. “I have you right where I want you.” He unzipped Daniel’s pants, cool air hitting his skin.

His cock fell into Johnny’s hand, and the other man immediately grasped it, dragging out long, lazy strokes. Daniel whimpered at the delicious heat. He was embarrassed how easily this was getting him off. 

“It’s been a long time,” he admitted, and then cringed. That didn't help. 

"That’s okay.” Warm strong hand at the back of his neck, Johnny staring down and biting his lip as if he _really_ liked what he saw. Steady hand that got a little faster with each stroke, twisting at the tip. Daniel’s hips bucked. Or tried to. “I’ve got you.”

The thing was, this felt so _good,_ in a way that it hadn’t with Amanda in a long time. All focus and control, as if everything else had faded away and he was the center of the universe. Johnny was so close, breath tickling his lips, and he was saying things in that low voice, like, “that’s it, let go,” and, “come undone for me, babe,” and then, “You look so beautiful like this. Fuck.” 

Daniel squeezed his eyes shut and arched his back. With a loud groan, he came in a rush, splattering all over Johnny’s hand. For a long moment, he felt free. Johnny clenched the back of his neck, his touch carrying Daniel through his release. 

“Um.” He swallowed. “I think, I ah...you should let me go now.” His brain felt fried. And shame was starting to creep in. They were both technically clothed, but Daniel was the one tied up with his dick out. Which was still in Johnny’s hand, softening under the other man’s touch. 

Johnny shot him an unreadable look, and stepped back. Daniel hissed at the loss of heat. “Of course, LaRusso. Whatever you want.” The next words were firm, commanding: “this time.”

A derisive reply was at the tip of his tongue, but he found that he didn’t have the energy to say it. He felt cowed, in a way, from the combination of his release, and the fact that he was still tied up and exposed. Johnny was calm and put together, as if he hadn’t been jerking him off just a second before. Of course, leather pants didn’t leave much to the imagination, and the bulge gave Daniel some satisfaction. At least he knew that the other man was affected. 

_You got under my skin._

Johnny undid the restraints, taking his sweet time, until Daniel was finally free. He immediately tucked himself back in his pants, eyes wandering the room even though he already knew no one was there. 

They stood there for a minute, which was awkward. Daniel had no idea what to say. 

Finally, Johnny offered, “did you want my number?”

Daniel blinked. “Oh yeah.” He took out his cellphone lodged in his left pocket, trying to ignore the way his body trembled a little, or the fact that he hadn’t felt this relaxed in a long time. “What is it?” Johnny gave it to him.

He waited for Johnny to gloat, to rub this victory in his face, _something,_ but the other man’s face was surprisingly neutral. 

Finally, Daniel couldn’t take it anymore. He asked, “So, was this it?”

Johnny raised an eyebrow. ‘Was what it?”

He gestured to the door. “What...we did. Was this...I mean…”

“That was pretty tame. But more than enough for you to handle.” 

Daniel grimaced. “Yeah...I’m not used to…” 

“It’s okay,” Johnny nodded reassuringly. “We can try the harder stuff later.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Daniel admonished, waving his hand for emphasis. 

“Next time though, we need to lay ground rules.”

Daniel snorted. “That’s pretty presumptuous of you.” Still, there was an ache in the pit of his stomach, something he didn’t want to acknowledge or accept. 

Johnny gave him one of those stiff smiles, when he seemed deeply annoyed or unconvinced. “Sure, LaRusso.” He motioned his chin toward the phone. “I’ll let you know if Sam comes here again. Like we agreed.”

“Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” And Daniel was finally walking away, no, running, as soon as he reached the hallway, moving as fast as he could through the music and inappropriate outfits and fake mist, until he reached his car. And he sped away, but the imprint was there, he couldn’t escape the memory of Johnny’s soft lips on his own, his sensual voice, the way he touched Daniel like he was something to be savored. It was sensory memory, and now Johnny was under his skin, too, and he didn’t know what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to push the characters further, but I think any more and Daniel would have used his safe word. This was all new to him, and Johnny recognized this. So sadly there was a lot of buildup and little kink. XD


End file.
